Transition
by x.Lemon.Tea.x
Summary: After his father's messy break-up and subsequent headline as the new gay icon, Albus Potter is forced to come into his terms of being; with his family, friends, and especially the fact that Scorpius Malfoy is his new stepbrother. Harry/Draco, Al/Scorpius


A/N: Due to school and college applications, I stopped writing for awhile. My skills are a bit rusty, but far improved. Everything elese I published is years old, this is new. The _Harry Potter_ fandom is new to me, so please be kind if there are spelling errors of the typical Wizarding items. Anyways, enjoy the fanfiction and don't hesitate to review! I might not reply for awhile, but I LOVE THEM. I simply adore reviews. :D

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _is not mine unfortunately. J.K. Rowling has full force over this book and media franchise, but her epilogue was just horridly distasteful in my eyes.

* * *

Transition

After his father's messy break-up and subsequent headline as the new gay icon, Albus Potter is forced to come into his terms of being; with his family, friends, and especially the fact that Scorpius Malfoy is his new stepbrother. Harry/Draco, Albus/Scorpius

* * *

)

Chapter One

)

Al promised himself that he would not look at the evening newspaper tonight.

He swore to himself that it would be the same bold headline as it had been for the last few days which was "The Truth Revealed," "Out of the Closet," and other synonymous headlines that the Savior, the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World was indeed, gay.

Yet, he could not help but peek slowly at the title of the Daily Prophet which, instead of posting the obvious that Harry Potter was very gay and in love with Draco Malfoy, had the Gothic font titled, "Spouse Speaks Out About Homosexuality." The uncharacteristic bold black lettering took up nearly half the page and Al swore in his mind that it was just another paparazzi move on behalf of the Wizarding media for more money. The senseless bedazzlement that had happened in the past few weeks, with Howlers arriving daily and swarms of letters, some contain hearts and congratulations while others contained frog spawn that exploded into powdery dust that stung the eyes, made Al's life a living nightmare. One would think that his father had just defeated the Dark Lord recarnate than openly saying the three words that were not 'I love you'.

Indeed, even Al was shocked that his father admitted that he was a fag. It was _unfair _in Al's mind. While Al suffered through the enduring humiliation of being the son that looked so _much_ like the Savior and yet was sorted into Slytherin, which was literally social suicide. The leers and blank stares had obviously, and painfully, extended from a pesky few individuals in his Hogwarts years, to his teachers, and his family members. Even though Uncle Ron's cautious edged looks of Al as the hell spawn of the world had waned, the scar was forever there, and it would not change.

He was a Slytherin, not like the rest of his family that literally had orange-flamed hair and matched splendidly with Gryffindor red. His father had told him it did not matter what house he got into, but obviously, it still had a large imprint on how people thought of him. Even his mother had a bit of disappointment that he would not be joining in on the colors of red and gold, and Aunt Molly still sent him yarn stitched sweaters in the house colors of his siblings and cousins. Her excuse was that it was too much of a hassle buying more yarn dyed in different colors as most of the extensive family needed red and gold.

Albus Severus Potter was an outlier indeed.

Even more of an outlier if you considered the fact that he was gay. Yes, he Albus Severus Potter was gay. Gay enough to eye the butts of his fellow male Quidditch players, but not gay enough to come out to the public. He did not have it easy like his father, which was so easy indeed. His father had his life not in the awkward environment that Al grew up in, where he was always a pariah. Within his family, he was the social outcast. Lily and James were just so much more outgoing, and his mother definitely preferred them to him any day.

Al didn't blame her, Ginny had so much more in common with Lily and James. They were all redheads for starters and all were an extroverted kind. James and Lily took up Quidditch just like breathing, and Al always admired the grace they had in the air. Ginny was pleased after her time with the Harpies that her two children were excellent fliers. Al was a stumbler, a tumbleweed. Always tumbling from the air. He barely made his Quidditch team as a Chaser in his fifth year, and even then, he wasn't to die for. More groans were heard when he missed the goal than the cheers of when he scored.

His own house wasn't his biggest fan anyways as his father had nearly put half of the Slytherin's families in the depths of Azkaban. The only people sincerely fond of him were Lyle Delaney, an Irish lad that was actually _Muggleborn_, yes a_ Muggleborn_ in Slytherin; Joshua Zabini whose father was a past Death-Eater, and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Even his father, who was rarely home (and the only one that could understand the timid Al) could not understand how in the world a Potter (and Weasley mix) had become friends with a pureblooded, platinum blond whose father was a former Death-Eater and archenemy of the Potter family.

Most people assumed Al was off his rocker, that maybe Ginny had accidently poured a sac of acid waste on her stomach when she was pregnant. But whatever the reason, Albus Potter was just…different. Along with that, he was gay. And unfortunately for him, unlike his father, who, once he figured out his homosexuality and with Gryffindor bravery, confessed to the man who stole his heart, Al was a coward.

He could not have the same sort of story like his father. Which was basically, Auror Harry Potter has a mutual hate relationship with Ministry Treasurer Draco Malfoy (how Malfoy even came to this position of head of ministry finances was debatable) and basically feels mutual attraction. That, and the fact that his wife feels no love between the two of them after the children are born and grown up, along with the effect that Draco Malfoy was divorced and single. Oh yes, after many forbidden relationships on lofty oak desks with scattered papers, the two came out. By willingness Ginny divorced Harry, but not without a slap and a big 'fuck you for wasting half my life'. She then started dating again, and then the whole thing came out on paper.

Al sighed. Maybe his father had to deal with the paparazzi and endless amount of reporters that trooped around trying to catch glimpses of the two entering the Ministry or going out to eat at their favorite restaurant, _Le Nuit_. Heck, Harry Potter didn't even have to deal with the hate mail. In the Ministry, his secretary dealt with the Howlers and got rid of the hate mail so all Harry saw was the letters from his adoring fans. His current location of address was unavailable, but what were available were the locations of his children, ex-spouse, and other relatives.

Albus and James felt the bulk of the hate mail. Especially Al, since many people took him to be his father as he inherited the same messy black hair and bright green eyes. Many old witches had apparently thought he was Harry Potter, and thus, Al received much more hate mail than his other siblings combined. Lily still lived with their mother, and all they got were sorrowful replies about how unfortunate it might have been for them.

Unfortunate his ass. All he got were the Howlers that he tried to leave unopened, but of course they would eventually explode and scream at his face. But the most unfortunate thing was that Albus Potter was desperately in love with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy and kept the secret to himself for nearly a decade. Harry had to deal with the forbidden love for a mere year, Al didn't even get any. All he got was the angst, a raw bitter feeling with sadness and bleakness that was often reminded when his friend slept with women of all types.

Scorpius Malfoy was a womanizer. And straight…Al, not so much.

The fact that he was twenty and had his virginity was the biggest fuck you he could ever be sent from heaven.

While Al glimpsed at the article which was showered with a picture of a teary-eyed Ginny holding the portrait of the family when they were all together on a trip to Stonehenge, the door creaked open. Al heard the noise, but didn't bother to glimpse up. The silky footsteps and familiar scent only belonged to one person.

A long, slender hand propped the article up, and the stranger raised an amused eyebrow, "Still reading the same old, same old eh?"

Al's eyes shot up slowly, or as slowly as he could without popping up to see the familiar sleek hair and ivory body that was tailored to perfection in casual, Muggle clothing that suited the wearer well. Scorpius Malfoy looked good in Ralph Lauren's evening wear.

"Why hello Scorp, nice to see you here," he said in sarcasm. Even though he tried not to act that he was not excited to see his friend, he was beyond delighted. Scorpius hadn't stopped for a visit since who-knows-when. His life had been far more active then Al's by a mile. While Al was the pent-up secretary to some junior minister that no one knew of, Scorpius had become the next Golden Boy of the Wizarding world. Despite the fact that his ancestors and father were former Death Eaters, Harry had told of how the Malfoys betrayed the Dark Lord. Everyone, from Lucius to Narcissa denounced their ways and they lived a very spectacular life afterwards. Despite the fact that there were people who still disdained the purebloods, Draco had made many donations and supported a Muggleborn charity program for Muggleborns along with any other wizarding youth who could not afford wands, spellbooks, and robes. He set up homeless shelters for people who lost much in the war and gave money right and left to those unfortunate. The Malfoys, due to sharp social skills, went from one of the most hated Wizarding families to people giving them a second chance and saying things about how 'everyone changes'.

Scorp's blood and ancestry status denied him nothing from becoming an Auror and a very successful one at that. Purebloods were treated fairly in the Ministry now, and there was nothing, save a few nut jobs, about blood status nowadays. Either the purebloods kept to themselves or they simply changed. Al assumed it was the former. Trips to Malfoy Manor to visit Scorp had been uncomfortable with the elderly Narcissa Malfoy eying him as if he were a bug on a plate of Christmas turkey. The late Lucius Malfoy had fortunately passed away. Scorp was his best friend though, and always made the visits worthwhile.

While Al always drooled over his Potions textbook and half-heartedly did his homework, Scorpius passed his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. with stunning marks and he was brilliant. That was why he was an Auror and renowned.

Albus was proud, but still his pent up frustration with himself only grew. James worked as a Beater for the Chudley Cannons and Lily was going on to become a medi-witch. His life was short, dull, and boring that was overshadowed by those of his siblings and friends.

He turned to Scorp who seemed even prouder than ever, who was now reading the article in delighted amusement. "Your mother seems to think my dad is a "wombling, blond-headed veela in disguise", "he said, smirking. He turned to face Al, his blue-grey eyes gleaming, "This is wonderfully amusing that our fathers are getting married and that we're going to be stepbrothers."

"Delightful," Al muttered, "Now give me back that article so I can finish reading it."

Scorpius shrugged and hanged it back to Al's outstretched hand. "Finish reading it Al. It's all about your mom's rage about how she's happy for your father, but totally against what he's doing."

Al sighed. While Ginny Weasley had allowed herself to be divorced, she did not forget and nearly made the family situation a living disaster. She went against everything Harry was doing, and made everyone go on her side when Harry admitted that he was sorry and was in love with Draco Malfoy. Even so, she apparently said she had nothing against homosexuality, but when _your _man of over twenty years tells you he is gay, there definitely is a fine line between acceptance and just punching the hell out of him.

"She'll get over it someday," Al said, perking up at his friend. He gazed into luscious eyes and nearly had to stop himself from licking his lips. "Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?" Al asked expectantly. He and Scorpius hadn't hung out for a long time, ever since Scorpius was promoted to Auror.

Scorpius shook his head, his blond hair darting a little. "I've got a date with Rose tonight," he said. Albus reacted inwardly as if he'd been stabbed in the gut. He kept an indifferent expression outward. Scorpius, of course, did not notice his friend's turmoil and went on, "She's the only woman that actually kept me interested for another night. I mean, most of these are just one-nighters where we don't talk again…But Rose; she managed to keep me attracted. She's good in bed too and her intelligence is to be expected of someone of her caliber." He gazed at Albus with a keen expression on his face. "Sorry dear Albus if I'm making you uncomfortable by telling how your cousin has some of the perkiest breasts I know. You look like you're about to throw up."

Al felt like shit after all Scorpius told him. Scorpius came here to prance on about his sex life and about their fathers. He had never asked about _him_. Sometimes, Al thought no one cared about him in the world. That he had friends, but they were honestly just acquaintances. That his family told him they loved him, just because they were his family and didn't really give a damn about him when he was hurt. He thought Scorpius cared about him. All those nights that Scorpius had comforted him were edged into his memory, but now, this Scorpius, the grown-up prat didn't give a damn either.

Albus was never good with comebacks. He was never really good at talking. But in his rage about the casual indifference his best friend had to him. No comforting about his father being gay, no nothing. "Why are you here then?" Albus said coolly. "Go on your date with Rose."

Scorpius shrugged. "I live in a Muggle flat you know, the water has been down since the morning. Can I use your shower?"

Al felt his heart sink. If it was literal, it might have made it to the bottom of the Mariana Trench by now. But he said nothing. "Help yourself," he mumbled, hating himself for every word he was saying. "Don't hurt Rose's feelings."

"Believe me," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "These women know what they're getting into, Rose does too. You should have seen all the flirtatious looks she gave me before we managed to share a couple of drinks that allowed me to bed her. They all act innocent afterwards."

His words caused Al's ears to sting. He didn't know what was worse, Rose was into casual flings, which was so unlike someone of her nature and intelligence, or that _his_ Scorpius was just a plain womanizer and not good for Al's health. He hated this. He didn't know what to do.

His father had it _so_ easy.

He really needed a change from all this. Staying in his stuffy apartment was doing him no good. And while he head the faucet tap on and the spray of water hitting onto Scorpius's body in the shower, Al began to leave his house. He ignored the dozens upon dozens of letters that were stacked beside his door like tartar spray. He spotted the Howlers he kept locked up in a box, the ones he sorted out from the endless pile of plain white mail like scarlet letters. Taking them, and pinching them tightly so they wouldn't open, he slid them under the door where warm mist was coming out of, and opened three in fast succession as rapidly as he could. Then he snapped his hands to his ears and bolted to the front door, opening and closing it as quickly as he could, and hearing the gaggle of noises that ensued.

He didn't know what he was smiling from, the Howlers screaming "How could you?" or Scorpius's screams of broiling surprise.

For the first time in a long time, Albus's smile was of pure bliss and he felt a part of the old boy from Hogwarts return to him. The awkwardly social one. The one who always felt alone and beaten, but always tried to stand up for himself no matter what. The one who sucked at Quidditch but still made a goal over Gryffindor, over his brother who was sending him Beaters like rain pouring down from heaven.

It was time for a change.

It was time for a transition.

* * *

Alright...I'm not a huge fan of the women of _Harry Potter_. I dislike Ginny, in fact my dislike for Ginny was one of the reasons I started to love Harry and Draco being together (along with my viewings of yaoi). I always kept thinking, Harry deserves someone that makes him feel frustrated but loved at the same time, Ginny's relationship with him is **too **perfect...Harry needs someone like..._Draco_!

I can't exactly put my finger on it...Well I kind of can but it would make me write this huge ass summary of why I dislike Rose, mainly because I always feel that Rose and Scorpius gets shipped a lot, and Al gets no love from any of this.

I'll try to portray everyone nicely...Or as nicely as I can I guess. Please review after you read, most likely, you've read this by now if you're seeing my note at the end.

More chapters will be coming. I have finals soon, but I wrote to Chapter 3 in this (kind of rough-outlined-ish I guess). I don't really know how many chapters it will be. Not to twenty definitely. Maybe from 6-15...Yeah, that's a good estimate. Anyways, it will get angsty. Even more bitter. Al will not cry and feel useless that Scorpius doesn't like him...No...I will make a strong Al that WILL give Scorpius, that prick, what he deserves.

Oh by the way, I'm from California in the U.S. so I'm not sure about British terms. I mostly use American terms, but after reading a lot of H/P fanfiction written by Aussies and Brits, I'm kind of getting used to the whole bent thing (we don't have that here in America, when I first saw bent I was like..."what the...?"). If you have any questions about future chapters where you don't understand the words, just message me and we can have a whole, happy discussion about it. :)

~Lemon


End file.
